Thomas & The Fall: A Sudrian Chronicles Film
by Thatkidwiththeafro
Summary: The world's favorite tank engine must defend the Island of Sodor against a new threat, one hell bent on elminating steam engines forever, under any cicumstances!
1. Chapter 1

FADE IN.

EXT. ENGLAND-RAILYARD-NIGHT

We experience a moment of darkness. Then here-there and everywhere, we start to hear pouring rain and light thunder.

Roll In: Opening Credits

Then the light slowly brightens up the screen. We see a rail yard located somewhere in ENGLAND. Trucks and Vans are parked in sidings waiting to be picked up. Flashlights are moving around. They were being held by railway staff.

Close-Up: Rail Yard

UNKNOWN RAIL-YARD, ENGLAND, 1962

The Railway Staff are walking around the yard shining their flashlights in different parts of the yard. They appear to be looking for something, possibly a steam engine, or perhaps a criminal.

We hear the roar of a diesel engine, and the scene changes to face a passing diesel. After it ends, we see a flyer posted on a telegraph pole with a picture of an engine on it. The flyer says:

WANTED – LBSCR E2 #32106 by orders of Dr. Beeching, and Abram Johnson

Fade Up: Music

The scene moves onto a train of vans. The tank engine, from the flyer, appears from behind. She was scared to death.

Mix to:

INSIDE: Tank Engine's Cab-Night

Inside the cab were the engine's driver and fireman. They were helping their engine to escape being scrapped.

Driver: C'mon 32106. Let's get out of here.

Fireman: We must avoid that scrapheap at all costs. We've been through too much together to have you end your own life like this!

Note: This is around the time when British Railways is being modernized with diesel power. Because of this, steam engines are being ordered to be scrapped to make way for the diesel engines

Mix to:

EXT. ENGLAND-railyard-Night

The engine slowly moved forward to try and escape the yard without being noticed.

A diesel appears on the other side of the vans. He spots the tank engine's escape attempt, and toots his horn to alert both the staff and the diesel engines about the attempted runner.

The Diesel Engine: A steamer is escaping! A steamer is escaping!

The railway staff shine their flashlights on the tank engine.

The engine gasps in horror and takes off running.

Staff: 'She's getting away! After her!'

A diesel shunter comes out of his shed and starts chasing after the tank engine.

Cut to:

Ext. ENGLAND-terminus-night

The tank engine rounds a bend ahead of her.

Close-Up: Tank Engine

The tank engine was looking back behind. She then looks ahead of her. She then puts on her brakes, and comes to a complete stop.

The diesel shunter stops as well.

We soon zoom out to see the shadow of another diesel. We'll get to know him later.

The other diesel reverses away.

Both the Driver and Fireman of the tank engine jump the cab on the left side, and run away in fear of their own lives. There are tears in their eyes, as they both feel horrible in not being able to help their friend escape from her gruesome fate.

The tank engine was now scared. The diesel buffers up to the tank engine, and the Driver couples them together with a shunter's pole.

We see the back end of the diesel, and watch him go in reverse taking the tank engine with him.

Fade to:

EXT. ENGLAND-Scrapyard-Night

We arrive at a scrap yard. We don't know which one until later in the story. The diesel, now moving forward, shunts the tank engine on a cold damp siding.

The diesel then backs away from the engine, which reveals he is uncoupled.

The tank engine was now in tears. She knew this would be the end of her.

A man with a blow torch appears on the screen with a welding mask on his face. The engine sees him and gasps in horror. The man turns his blow torch on, and slowly moves his arm to place the torch on the buffer.

The screen blacks out and all that can be heard is the blood-curdling screams of agony from the tank engine.

Steam begins to appear around the screen. It then clears to reveal the title:

THOMAS AND THE FALL: A SUDRIAN CHRONICLES FILM

MIX TO:

EXT. SODOR-Junction #1-DAY

The location and date appears as NWR #1, "THOMAS" pulls into the station on the left while facing forward.

CITY OF KNAPFORD, SODOR ISLAND, GREAT BRITAIN, 1968

"THOMAS" screeches to a halt, and then lets off steam from his cylinders. A porter comes to open the carriage doors for the passengers onboard his train.

CLOSE-UP: PORTER

He opens the door, and streams of passengers of all shapes, sizes, and ages come out of the passenger carriages. Teenagers walk out, parents look for their children, and the porters help the older passengers off the carriage in a very safe manner.

A man climbs down from THOMAS' cab. It was his driver. He wore typical railway workers clothes with cap that said British Railways on it and smokes a pipe. He was around 40 or 45 years of age and looked tired from all his hard work.

The Driver then looks at his watch and smiles at his engine.

Thomas' Driver: Well done, Thomas! Right on time again, as usual.

THOMAS smiles.

THOMAS: I just know Sir Topham Hatt would be very pleased with me! I don't know what he'd do without me to run this branch line!

THOMAS' DRIVER nods his head in silent agreement. He turns around and heads toward the station office on the left side of the screen.

As THOMAS was waiting for his trip to the TOP STATION, he heard a whistle from another engine.

Puffing towards the station on the other platform was NWR #4 GORDON. He is blue like THOMAS, but his is a different shade of blue, he is also bigger. GORDON is a pompous engine and thinks he's far more superior than any other engine on SODOR.

We look at different parts of GORDON. First his funnel, then the number 4 on his tender, the side rods spinning with his wheels, and lastly his face. He was cross. He keeps on repeating the same exact words over, and over again as we look at his parts.

GORDON: Goods Train! Goods Train! Goods Train! Goods Train! Goods Train! Goods Train! Goods Train!

He screeches to a halt and stops his grumbling at the same exact time.

THOMAS gains a cheeky grin on his face. He's ready to crack a joke.

THOMAS: Hullo Gordon. I see you're pulling your favorite job. Is that right?

GORDON lets off steam crossly. He glares at THOMAS.

GORDON: Humph! Favorite job indeed!

THOMAS laughs.

GORDON (cont'd): Real funny, little Thomas. Anyway, why does Sir Topham Hatt choose me to take the Goods instead of my normal Express duties?

THOMAS (cheekily): Maybe because he thinks you're not fit to be an express engine anymore! After all, we do have so many engines fit to take it from you! There's Rebecca, Merlin, Belle, Ashley, Henry, James, Molly, and Emily! In fact, I heard a rumor that Sir Topham Hatt is thinking of purchasing your cousin Spencer from the Duke and Duchess of Boxford!

Gordon makes a face at THOMAS. THOMAS laughs again. Before GORDON could respond, STATIONMASTER #1 enters the scene from the left.

Stationmaster #1: Gordon, your path is clear now. You'd better get a move on.

GORDON blew his whistle and took off. Then STATIONMASTER #1 turns to THOMAS.

STATIONMASTER #1 (CONT'D): Sir Topham Hatt wants you at the big station, Thomas. There's an important announcement.

THOMAS: What is this about?

THOMAS' DRIVER comes up from behind the Stationmaster with his cap on his left hand.

THOMAS' DRIVER: We'll have to go over and find out. C'mon! Let's leave the coaches here in a siding.

He puts the pipe in his mouth and climbs back into the cab. THOMAS backs up his coaches to go into a siding.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Fade to:

Ext. Sodor-big station-day

The BIG STATION is the largest station on the ISLAND OF SODOR. It is located in the City of Tidmouth, the largest costal city on Sodor, and the headquarters for the North Western Railway There are four terminal roads and one through road spanned by a glass roof.

We pan down to look inside the station.

Mix to:

int. Sodor-big station-day

Inside the station, we see more engines besides THOMAS and GORDON from big to small with different colors. Many of the Steam Engines are present for this announcement. The engines currently present are NWR #2 EDWARD, NWR #3 HENRY, NWR #6 PERCY, NWR #5 JAMES, NWR #7 TOBY, NWR #13 EMILY, NWR #12 ERIC, NWR #37 ROSIE, NWR #14 CHARLIE, NWR #35 BELLE, NWR #23 REBECCA, NWR #42 MOLLY, NWR #29 JANE, NWR #34 TANYA, NWR #19 ARTHUR, NWR #8 DUCK, NWR #9 DONALD, NWR #10 DOUGLAS, NWR #24 LILY, NWR #28 STANLEY, NWR #11 OLIVER, and NWR #61 MULDREW. All the engines are wondering what's going on. They were making a lot of noise through their bickering, their chatter, and in the case of Gordon, arguing about who was the best express engine of them all!

We see legs appear with grey trousers. Then we move to the top and we see a British top hat. Now the figure is revealed to be a stout gentleman about at the age of 54. His name is SIR CHARLES TOPHAM HATT II. The man in charge of the North Western Railway. He comes towards the front to talk to the engines and shouts to stop the noise.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: SILENCE!

After that, there was silence. SIR TOPHAM HATT starts to speak after clearing his throat.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: Ahem! I've called some of you here because, I have some news to tell you. Tomorrow is my wife, Lady Hatt and I's wedding anniversary.

PERCY, the little green engine, is confused. He is a funny little engine, but knows when things can get serious.

PERCY: What's a wedding anniversary?

SIR TOPHAM HATT: It's a celebration of the same day that you were married, Percy. Since it is our special day, I have decided to take a holiday for a week in London.

This surprises the engines, but it isn't enough to break their silence, at first.

THOMAS breaks the silence.

THOMAS: Sir, if I may ask, who will be watching us while you're away for a week?

SIR TOPHAM HATT (smiling): I'm glad you asked. Do you remember Inspector Nash, one of our engine inspectors, and Burnett Stone, one of our top engineers? They will both be running the railway while I'm in London. (Mood change) Now I can't enjoy my holiday with Lady Hatt unless you engines promise to behave. Blow your whistles to let me know you understand.

The noise was deafening. SIR TOPHAM HATT held his ears.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: THAT'S ENOUGH!

There was silence.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: I'll be leaving tonight at 7:00 p.m. sharp on Gordon's Express to the Other Railway. Oh, and one more thing! I've brought a diesel shunter on trial to be our station pilot engine since Duck is now busy running the "Little Western" alongside Oliver.

GORDON, HENRY, and JAMES were pleased with the idea of having a pilot engine to do the shunting for them, and to boss around.

HENRY: Finally! A shunting engine at last.

GORDON: Yes indeed. We most certainly need another one, mainly because I don't like shunting my own trains!

JAMES: I do like the idea that we are getting another pilot engine, but why do we have to have a diesel engine of all things?

It was EDWARD who answered his question. EDWARD is old and wise and always tries to find peace in the other engines.

EDWARD: Because the steam engines on the Other Railway have been withdrawn from service. (Mood Change) But I do hope this new engine won't be any trouble for us.

cut to:

EXT. Sodor-Railyard-Day

Fade Up: Music

We experience some spinning wheels and side rods with a sound of a diesel engine. Next was the pipe, then the horn, and lastly the British Railway Symbol. He is painted in the British Railway blue livery and has a very unfriendly look on his face. The engines name is BRIAN.

SIR TOPHAM HATT is waiting for him. The diesel pulls up in front of him and stops.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: Ah, you must be Brian. My new engine. Welcome to Sodor. My name is Sir Topham Hatt, I am the controller of this railway.

BRIAN grunts and says nothing. SIR TOPHAM HATT stares at him, pondering.

SIR TOPHAM HATT (CONT'D): Not much of a talker, eh? Very well then. Just to let you know I have a very busy railway, so I expect you to work hard. If you can do that, I'll purchase you as my permanent shunting engine. I also expect good behavior towards my steam engines. Is that understood?

BRIAN grunts again in response. SIR TOPHAM HATT said nothing more and walks away.

At the BIG STATION, a little brown engine with grey cowcatchers and blue side plates was watching the whole scene. The little engine is named TOBY, and he is the #7 for the North Western Railway. He was beginning to get a little suspicious about BRIAN.

The Guard's whistle blew, TOBY rings his bell in response and sets off with two vintage railway coaches and a luggage van behind him.

Fade Out: Music

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

fade to:

EXT. SODOR-Top Station-Day

We're in a small station yard that is meant for branch line engines only. This station is one of the stations on THOMAS' BRANCH LINE.

PERCY is there shunting trucks. THOMAS then pulls into the station with ANNIE and CLARABEL. He screeches to a halt and lets off steam.

A porter came to open the carriage doors for the passengers and they come out one by one. A shunter then comes to uncouple THOMAS from the coaches. After he did so, THOMAS leaves his coaches to go get refueled with coal and water. He rolls in reverse and gets switched onto a crossover. He moves forward to go onto another crossover and rolls into a siding to the coaling stage and water column.

PERCY pulls up alongside THOMAS to start a conversation.

PERCY: Hullo Thomas! Can I ask you something?

THOMAS: Sure Percy! What's troubling you?

PERCY: It's about Sir Topham Hatt going on his holiday. Why is it important?

THOMAS (ponders): Hmm... It's like a big break for him. You know, to get away from the railway for a while.

PERCY: Does this mean Sir Topham Hatt doesn't like us anymore?

Thomas (chuckles): No Percy. It means he wants a rest. You know, like how we get rests for doing hard work all of the time!

PERCY cheers up at once.

PERCY: Oh! I understand now.

Just then-PERCY remembers another question he had in mind.

PERCY: Isn't this both Inspector Nash and Burnett Stone's first time running the railway?

THOMAS: Yes Percy. You should know that.

PERCY: I don't know all the Inspector's that had previously ran this railway. That's why I asked. I still don't understand why people go on holidays.

Fade Up: Music

The engines hear a whistle from another engine, and so do we. We see TOBY the tram engine pulling into the yard with his vintage train. He looked very stern.

PERCY: Hullo Toby. Is everything alright?

TOBY glances over at PERCY.

TOBY: Everything is alright... for now.

THOMAS looked puzzled.

THOMAS: What do you mean?

TOBY: I saw that new diesel shunter today and he looks as if he's nothing but trouble.

THOMAS: How can you tell?

TOBY: When the diesel came into the yard, he didn't look very friendly. He grunts whenever Sir Topham Hatt wanted him to acknowledge him, and he gave me quite the pity look, when he passed by me.

PERCY makes a disgusted look on his face.

Percy (sarcastically): Oh great. Another diesel engine that takes a dislike to us steam engines. Go figure, like that hasn't happened before.  
A diesel rail-car named DAISY rolls up alongside the trio, she's the NWR's D1, referring to the fact that she was the first diesel to join the railway.

DAISY: Maybe that new shunter you are all discussing is just tired from his long journey.

TOBY glares at DAISY.

TOBY: No Daisy. I've seen these looks before. People used to give me these looks back on my old tram line in East Anglia.

THOMAS, PERCY, and DAISY all had their doubts about TOBY's thoughts, but TOBY is one of their best friends. So, THOMAS didn't argue with him. Instead, he takes a deep breath.

THOMAS: Alright. If you say so.

TOBY lets off steam at the other three engines, and sets off with his work. He disappears on the right corner of the screen.  
DAISY then proceeds to roll off towards her shed to have a rest before her next journey.

PERCY looked worried.

PERCY: Do you think he'll change?

THOMAS looks at PERCY-then sighs. He didn't say anything. PERCY said nothing more as well. He rolls backwards to continue with his shunting.

End Music

cut to:

Int. Sodor-Big Station-Dusk

We return to the BIG STATION at DUSK. It is the time when SIR TOPHAM HATT leaves for his holiday. The station was crowed full of passengers who are going to London as well, even more engines besides THOMAS, EDWARD, HENRY, GORDON, JAMES, PERCY, TOBY, DUCK, DONALD, DOUGLAS, OLIVER, ERIC, EMILY, ROSIE, MOLLY, BELLE, REBECCA, CHARLIE, and the other engines from before. Some of the engines were diesel rather than just steam engines. These diesels were friendly unlike some of those from the Other Railway besides BRIAN. We will mention one of those friendly diesels later in our story. The rest of the engines are just cameos. Railway staff were there as well to see both SIR TOPHAM HATT, and LADY HATT off.

We see SIR TOPHAM HATT standing next to one of the coaches of the Express that is being hauled by GORDON. He was talking to a pair of railway staff member. These men were INSPECTOR NASH and BURNETT STONE. The first gentleman looked as if he had military experience, while the other gentleman looked as if he was a bit distant. SIR TOPHAM HATT was giving them both instructions.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: Now listen here, Inspector Nash, and Mr. Stone. I expect you both to follow my instructions. Make sure our new engine, BRIAN, is behaving well, keep an eye on any problems, and remember the three R's. Do you remember them?

INSPECTOR NASH, was listening hard and paying attention.  
BURNETT STONE, was also listening, but not as hard and focused as Inspector Nash.

Inspector Nash: Yes Sir! I do, Sir!  
Burnett Stone: Yes sir, anything you say sir.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: Prove it to me.

Both men take a deep breath and repeat to him the three R's.

INSPECTOR NASH and BURNETT STONE (in unison): Responsible, reliable, and really useful.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: Good. I do wish to make sure that everything is alright on the railway. So, I will be calling you both throughout the week.

A passenger passes by them and climbs into the coach that SIR TOPHAM HATT is about to go in. SIR TOPHAM HATT turns towards us and shouts to the crowd.

SIR TOPHAM HATT (CONT'D): Ladies, Gentlemen, and Engines! Thank you all for coming to see me off. I hope all of you can manage without me for a while, which I'm sure you would, and behave. Remember the three R's of the railway. Use them and never forget them.

Suddenly the Guard came and tapped on his shoulder and whispers something in his ear to let him know it is time to go.

Fade Up: Music

SIR TOPHAM HATT shook his head.

SIR TOPHAM HATT (CONT'D): Oh excuse me, but it's time for me to go. Goodbye everyone!

The engines blew their whistles and horns in respond to say goodbye. SIR TOPHAM HATT climbs into his carriage and waves until he is all the way inside.

The Porter comes up, bangs the door, and leaves. The Guard blew his whistle, GORDON whistles in response and then we watch him and his train exit the station.

Fade Out: Music

After that, we see both INSPECTOR NASH and BURNETT STONE waving with smiles on their faces-then they eye the engines, looking anxiously at them, their expressions quite changed quickly. Inspector Nash looks very nervous. he tries to smile at them. He then gulps. Burnett looks on with an unfazed look, as if he were expecting Nash to act like this.

INSPECTOR NASH (nervously): Hullo-Engines.

There was still an awkward silence from the engines. They just kept their eyes on him. He gulps again.

INSPECTOR NASH (cont'd): We both know this is our first time overseeing the railway. But that's not going to change anything. Your controller gave us both some instructions on what to do... and he gave us a list of jobs for you guys throughout the week. Your crews will receive the orders tomorrow.

Still silence.

INSPECTOR NASH: Alright. I hope that was convincing. You all may go to your shed and get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow.  
BURNETT STONE simply nods his head in agreement with INSPECTOR NASH.

The engines remain silent, but they begin to exit the station by rolling in reverse. Each engine leaves whenever the signalman lets them.

Fade to:

INT. SODOR-BIG STATION-Night-Later

We watch the last engine exit. (Which is THOMAS). and we see INSPECTOR NASH discussing the papers with BURNETT STONE. Both men are looking at the papers full of orders. Both men then saw the first order. It was meant for BRIAN.

INSPECTOR NASH: Brian. Where is Brian?

He exits the scene on the right to go and find BRIAN.

fade to:

EXT. SODOR-Railyard-Night

The lights are on in the Railyard. BRIAN is there shunting trucks with his head lights on. His Driver uncouples him and THOMAS puffs by. BRIAN glances over at him and gains a shocked look on his face. We will find out why later in our story.

BRIAN watches THOMAS for a while until he leaves. We then hear INSPECTOR NASH calling his name in the distance.

INSPECTOR NASH: Brian! Brian!

INSPECTOR NASH enters the scene running up to him, crunching the ballast.

He reaches Brian and stops.

INSPECTOR NASH (CONT'D): Hullo. You must be Brian, I'm Inspector Nash, one of the men in charge of the railway alongside Mr. Stone. Listen, Sir Topham Hatt wants you to go to Wellsworth and pick up some trucks and take them to Johnson's Smelters Yard on the Mainland. You're the only engine available for the job.

BRIAN does not speak. INSPECTOR NASH nods a thank you and leaves. BRAIN's DRIVER climbs into the cab on the back right and gets BRAIN going.

BRIAN clatters over the points and goes onto the main line.

fade to:

EXT. SODOR-Edward's station-night

We see BRAIN pulling into the station directly in front of us. The line of trucks full of scrap was parked on the siding to his left.

We see BRIAN's back end backing towards the trucks. He buffers up to them and the shunter fastens the coupling. BRIAN's face is shone again. He toots his horn and takes off.

fade to:

Ext. Sodor-main line-night

BRIAN enters the scene, coming from the top right corner of the screen as he is traveling.

Fade Up: Dark Music.

We watch the whole train go through the scene.

fade to:

Ext. Sodor-lift bridge-night

We're above a lift bridge in the air. We can see a light from the BRIAN's head lamp crossing the bridge. We can hardly see the train because it's dark outside.

The light crosses the bridge and onto the mainland, aka ENGLAND.

dissolve to:

Ext. England-other railway-night

The OTHER RAILWAY is a place where it was once ruled by the steam engines, but not anymore. Like what EDWARD said, Diesels had replaced the steam engines here.

BRIAN enters the scene. A passenger train rushes by going the opposite direction. A storm starts to roll in. First, we hear thunder from the distance-then lightning.

dissolve to:

EXT. ENGLAND-scrapyard-night

This is the part where things get dark. We come to a locomotive scrapyard known as Johnson's Scrapyard and Smelters. This is where the steam engines are taken to be broken up and left to rot.

In the background, there is a large shop with smoke coming from the chimney. It is where steam engine parts are being melted down to be turned into other things.

BRIAN enters the scene and then through the yard. Above him was a sign that says Johnson's on it. It is the name of the person who founded this scrapyard. There's a lightning flash and some roaring thunder.

We are now at the scrapyard and we see BRIAN in the distance, who goes on a curve.

The scrapyard has lots of sidings. These sidings featured a long line of steam engines that were brought here to broken up. Some engines were still alive, while others were dead.

CLOSE-UP: BRAIN

BRIAN looks around him. He sees a sad looking engine. The engine is upset because he is going to be broken up, and wishes that someone would save him from his horrible fate. A man appears beside him with a blow torch in his hand. The man puts his mask down to cover his face and starts up torch to cut the engine up.

BRAIN then looks a different direction while the engine begins screaming bloody murder. He sees another engine being broken up. We start to get chills about these sights and sounds. One man was kicking the funnel off the remains of the engine, and another is cutting up the smoke box door. BRAIN continues on with his unfriendly face.

CLOSE: BRIAN

Now we reach the stopping point for BRAIN. He stops. He then looks up at something. We zoom out and we see that there is something on the right side of the screen.

The scene zooms out to reveal the remains of a scrapped tank engine. It was rusted up and very dirty. The smoke box door was gone, a buffer was broken off, the wheels were out of shape, and the funnel is slightly bent up. The engine is notably similar to THOMAS, save for the modifications that THOMAS received. What's more is that this is the same tank engine from the beginning.

BRIAN, still looking at the tank engine, heard a voice coming towards him. The same voice can be heard by the viewers as well. It was BRAIN's Master, Abram Johnson. The owner of both the yard and the shop.

THE MASTER: Back so soon, Brian? I didn't expect you until next week at the earliest!

BRAIN glances to his right and sees THE MASTER hiding in the darkness.

THE MASTER (cont'd): They must have not liked you very much it seems.


	4. Chapter 4

BRAIN glances to his right and sees THE MASTER hiding in the darkness.

THE MASTER (cont'd): They must have not liked you very much it seems.

BRIAN, still showing his nasty look, speaks for the first time in this story. He had a gruff-deep voice.

BRIAN: The Fat-Hatt wanted me to take some trucks full of scrap, and bring them over here, Master.

THE MASTER chuckles slyly.

THE MASTER: I see. So how was it, Brian?

BRIAN doesn't say anything until at least 5 seconds have passed.

BRIAN: You wouldn't believe this Master, but this railway has over 30+ Steam Engines still in service!

THE MASTER finally reveals himself as he steps into the light. He was wearing grimy and sooty railway workers clothing, but his hood covers his face. His outfit contains nothing but black and grey.

THE MASTER: Come again?

BRIAN: Steam engines. This railway has a bunch of steam engines on their fleet. The Fat-Hatt is not listening to 'The Beeching Report' that the British Railways are now supposed to have Diesel Engines. They only have 10 diesel engines there from what I have seen! It's not just that, but there are several more railways on Sodor, with even more steam engines! Narrow gauge as well! There's even one railway that climbs a mountain with an all-steam fleet!

THE MASTER stares coldly at BRIAN for a while-then he turns to his right and walks towards the broken-up THOMAS like engine.

THE MASTER: I don't understand. Why would the Fat-Hatt keep such out of date objects? They are not much use to railways anymore. They're being scrapped here in the U.K. and being brought to places like these. In fact, steam engines around the world are being withdrawn, so why not this one?

BRAIN remains silent.

THE MASTER (CONT'D): Is there any more surprising news that I must know?

BRIAN: You see that tank engine in front you?

THE MASTER looks up at the tank engine in front of him.

THE MASTER: What about it?

BRIAN: There's another one of them. We thought that we had gotten the last of these, but it turns out that that railway on Sodor has one! He looks different than these ones that we scrapped. He has a straightened running plate, a wheel splasher on each side, and he looks dumpier than the rest of his kind!

THE MASTER: How is that possible? You and your brothers and sisters replaced every last one of them. How could we miss one?

BRIAN does not respond. But his driver does.

BRIAN'S DRIVER: The Fat-Hatt purchased him. Apparently, there's more than 10. This one is painted blue and has the number one on his sides.

THE MASTER does a face palm and takes a deep breath. He then gets a crazed look in his eyes as he turns around to speak to both Brian and his driver.

THE MASTER: Go back to Sodor! I want you to eliminate every single last steam engine on that damn island.

BRIAN's DRIVER was shocked at such as task being given to them from THE MASTER. He finally gets enough together to put some words out of his mouth to his boss.

BRIAN'S DRIVER: And how do you expect us to pull off something like that?

THE MASTER: Use your imagination, fool! Derail them, burn them, make them collide into each other by arranging the points, something, anything, I DON'T CARE! I want ALL steam engines from those railways on Sodor here to become nothing more than scrap metal! I want ALL of them DEAD!

THE MASTER puts his hand on his face again and nods with an evil toothy grin on his face.

THE MASTER (CONT'D): Boys, you do not want me to bring out "The Beast", now would you?

He points to a shed where it has an X that says danger all over it. The two characters looked. Several growls are heard on the other side of the shed door. Both are scared to death, but BRIAN acts as if he's not scared of the creature that lives in the shed in front of him.

THE MASTER (CONT'D): I didn't think so. You know I built "The Beast" out of the bodies of the scrapped steam engines here in the scrapyard. I could probably use your bodies to build another one, provided that you don't do your job correctly. Don't fail me boys, for I wouldn't want to do this. If you fail me, I will turn you BOTH into another creation of mine!

BRIAN'S face shows a look of determination. He doesn't want to become a part of the next creation of his boss. With a goal set in mind, BRIAN begins to think of ways to eliminate the steam engines of Sodor.

BRIAN: I'm going to succeed in this plan. I will make sure that ALL of those steam engines will become scrap metal. I will show those Sudrian engines what a REAL diesel is made of. And as for that tank engine, I will make sure that he will succumb to a slow and painful death, much like his siblings before him!

Fade Out: Music

cut to:

EXT. SODOR-EDWARD'S STATION-day

The next day, we return to the ISLAND OF SODOR. It is a beautiful day out. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the sky was blue. There are a few clouds out.

We come to the yard at WELLSWORTH, better known as EDWARD's Station by the engines, and we see our beloved tank engine waiting in a siding. THOMAS was being used as a banking engine for GORDON's Hill since he was the only engine available. He was also needed to shunt trains about in the yard.

Right now, we see THOMAS taking on water at the water column. The Fireman was on top of the right-side tank holding the hose pipe while the Driver as taking control of the water. THOMAS was enjoying his drink when he heard a voice that he never heard of. The voice was coming from a teenage girl named CARLY.

CARLY: Excuse me, are you by any chance, Thomas the Tank Engine?

THOMAS glances over and he sees CARLY on his left. She was a pretty girl. She had blonde hair, a black dress, and wore glasses. She was carrying a notebook and pen on her hands and a camera holding around her neck. She was also surrounded by several other teenagers her age.

THOMAS stares at the group for a moment before speaking.

Fade Up: Music

THOMAS: Why yes, I am. What can I help you with?

CARLY smiles.

CARLY: I'm just an enthusiast. I really love trains, you see, and so do my friends here. We're all railway enthusiasts, and enjoy watching you guys do you work on the island. My father works for the railway and is in charge of it while Sir Topham Hatt is away, my friend Lily here is the granddaughter of Burnett Stone, who was also left in charge of the railway.

CARLY points to LILY STONE, a teenage girl who had long brown hair. She wore a purple dress which complimented CARLY's black dress. She was carrying a sketch pad around along with several pencils.

CARLY: Daniel Jones here is the nephew of the stationmaster at Shining Time, Stacy Jones, over on the Misty Valley Branch Line, while Taya and Kayla are the granddaughters of Harry Cupper, one of the engine drivers.

CARLY points to DANIEL JONES, a blonde haired young man who appears to be a quiet thinker. He's carrying another camera, and appears to be quite shy at the fact of being introduced by CARLY, whom he has a secret crush on.

CARLY then points to the cousins, TAYA and KAYLA, two beautiful black British girls who have their hair braided in a very pretty style. They both smile at Thomas while also admiring the idea of a steam engine in action.

CARLY: Last but not, least, we have Patch O'Hara. He's not related to any of the staff on Sodor, he's just recently come from Ireland with his family.

CARLY points out PATCH O'HARA, a brown haired Irish boy who appears to have a look of mischief on his face, while also staring at LILY STONE, who is blatantly ignoring his looks.

THOMAS was surprised.

THOMAS: You're Inspector Nash's daughter?

CARLY: Yes, I am. My name is Carly. I've read stories about you and your friends in books. I am quite the fan.

THOMAS: Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Carly. Your friends as well! Welcome to the North Western Railway! There's nothing quite like it!

CARLY: Thank you. By the way, why are you over here instead of working on your branch line?

THOMAS: I'm being used as a banking engine up Gordon's Hill. Edward is busy and I am the only engine available for the job.

CARLY and her friends all nod their heads in agreement. THOMAS looks round.

THOMAS (cont'd): Listen Carly, you guys shouldn't be here. You could all get into MAJOR trouble.

LILY STONE: We were going to ask you if we could ride in your cab.

THOMAS: I'd love to let you guys in, but you better ask my Driver first. Besides, we can only hold one more… unless you want to take turns.  
CARLY'S friends all take a step back, they know how steep Gordon's Hill is, and decide that they don't want to be involved with CARLY'S latest scheme.

CARLY: OK

CARLY exits.

Change: Music

BRIAN now enters the yard, but THOMAS does not see him. BRIAN sees THOMAS and stops. He glares at the tank engine darkly.

BRIAN's DRIVER, who was in the cab, sees him as well. He then notices a train of Sodor Fuel Wagons in the goods shed. He stares at it, and gets an idea. He begins a toothy grin before speaking.

BRIAN'S DRIVER" Brian, do you see that train of fuel wagons?

BRIAN glances over at the fuel wagons.

BRIAN: What about them?

BRIAN'S DRIVER: If we take one of them up the big hill and let it roll down, it will collide with the others, causing an explosion. We can make that tank engine our first target for the attack that the Master wants us to do.

BRIAN give his driver's idea some thought. He agrees, and slowly moves forward while making sure that THOMAS does not see him and question what he's doing. He turns onto the line to the goods shed.

dissolve to:

EXT. SODOR-EDWARD'S STATION-Day-later

BRIAN reverses later with one of the fuel wagons. He goes on the main line and we watch him disappear behind a building.

Fade Out: Music

Meanwhile THOMAS was waiting for CARLY to get permission from his Driver. STATIONMASTER #2 enters the scene in a rush. He stops on THOMAS' front end.

STATIONMASTER #2: THOMAS! We need your help. BOCO the Diesel has failed and we need you to bring him and his trucks here, please.

THOMAS became worried. He wasn't very sure of this.

THOMAS: But what about my banking duties? HENRY will be coming here with a heavy freight train soon.

STATIONMASTER #2 (smiling): Don't worry. You'll be back by the time Henry pulls in here.

THOMAS sighs. CARLY wished to come along.

CARLY: May I please come too?

THOMAS' DRIVER: Alright. You may. But don't touch anything.

CARLY: I promise. I just want to see you guys in action.  
CARLY turns around and gives a thumbs up to her friends. They give a thumbs up back to her as well, while PATCH winks at LILY.

The Driver turns around and climbs into the cab on the left side. CARLY follows behind.

THOMAS lets off steam and sets off down the line. He goes on a couple of points before hitting the open line.

mix to:

Int. Sodor-Thomas's cab (trav.)-day

CARLY watches the operation with interest. She was excited

CARLY (cont'd): I can't believe I am watching a fully operational engine. Full Steam Ahead, Thomas!

The Driver opens the regulator to increase speed and THOMAS sets off. 'Peep Peep'

cut to:

Ext. Sodor-Gordon's Hill-Day

Later, we are at the top of GORDON'S Hill. There are two tracks on the hill. Nothing is on the tracks right now-until we hear a diesel engine. The sound gets louder and louder. We all know who it was.

As the sound came nearer and nearer, we finally see the back end of BRIAN appear at the 1:00 direction.

We move to the front end of him and see his mean look. He still had the fuel wagon in front. He reaches the top and stops. The Driver comes out from the left side with a shunter's pole on his left hand. He climbs down and move to the front. He uncouples BRIAN from the wagon with the pole and quickly runs back in the cab. The Driver sits down on his seat to take control.

BRIAN'S DRIVER: Alright Brian! Let's get this over with before we find another train coming up behind us.

BRIAN began getting ready. He makes a dark face, determined to succeed in his mission.

BRIAN: Goodbye forever, you little blue bastard!

BRIAN pushes the fuel wagon and it rolls down the hill. The tanker begins go faster, and faster.

BRIAN'S DRIVER: Quick! Let's get out of here!

BRIAN rolls back to go and hide somewhere else. He disappears behind the hill.

cut to:

Ext. Sodor-Junction #2/Thomas (Trav.)-Day

As the music goes on, we see THOMAS puffing towards us, but the we're moving away from him.

THOMAS goes past the screen and turns to the right of the junction towards EDWARD's Branch Line and disappears

cut to:

Int. Sodor-signal box-day

We are inside one of the signal boxes in our story. We see one of the signalmen's working on the points. Suddenly-the fuel wagon shot passed the signal box outside. The Signalman saw it from one of his windows and jumps.

Signalman #1: Whoa! What the bloody hell is going on?

He watches the fuel wagon roll down the line towards EDWARD's Station.

cut to:

EXT. SODOR-EDWARD'S STATION-Day

The fuel wagon comes out from the right of the screen. It switched onto the track towards the goods shed. STATIONMASTER #2 sees it coming and became startled.

STATIONMASTER #2: Oh my...

He quickly took cover behind a platform and stayed.

The wagon was going so fast that sparks started bursting out from its wheels. It starts to tilt. It derails and collides into the other fuel wagons in the goods shed. The fuel poured out and the sparks set it a lite. The end result is a major explosion. The whole shed, and the rolling stock within it is engulfed entirely in the explosion

Zoom Out: Explosion

Back to the station.

STATIONMASTER #2's head appears from behind the platform and looks at the wreckage with his mouth open. We watch the fire and the scene tilts up to the sky as we watch the remaining smoke go into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

fade to:

EXT. SODOR-Branch line-DAY

Meanwhile, THOMAS puffs down the line to find BoCo.

We see BoCo, the green diesel, looking miserable because he broke down. His trucks were still behind him.

THOMAS buffers up to BoCo.

THOMAS: Oh dear. Broken down again, I see.

BOCO: I can't help it. I've got teething troubles that still need to be fixed. I simply wish I didn't have them, it would make life so much easier.

THOMAS: I'm sure you'll get them fixed soon. Just leave the hard work to me!

BOCO rolls his eyes, and sighs.

CARLY: Kinda reminds me of the time when Henry rescued two trains that each had a failed diesel not too long ago.

BOCO: But Thomas is not pulling two trains. There is a big difference.

Then we hear sirens. We see two lorries from the fire brigade rush by in a hurry.

Thomas's Driver sees everything.

Thomas's Driver: Looks like something is up.

THOMAS: I wonder what caught on fire this time?

Fade to:

EXT. Sodor-Edward's Station-DAY

The blaze had gotten much stronger by the time that the fire brigade arrives. They screech to a halt.

Henry arrives with the goods.

HENRY: What in the world! I haven't seen such devastation since Vicarstown was bombed by the Axis in World War II.

Henry's Driver: Neither have I. I hope no one was hurt.

Fade to:

EXT. SODOR-EDWARD'S STATION-DAY-LATER

Fade Up: Music

Later we catch the scene where the fire was put out. There was nothing left of the goods shed or the trucks. The Fire Brigade, the police, INSPECTOR NASH, THOMAS, BOCO, EDWARD, CARLY, and HENRY were all there.

INSPECTOR NASH came up to one of the police constables. He looked worried.

INSPECTOR NASH: What happened here?

Police Officer #1: Well one of your signalmen here, had told us that a runaway fuel tanker came down the hill and crashed into the others, destroying the shed.

INSPECTOR NASH places his hand over his face while muttering to himself.

INSPECTOR NASH: Oh dear. I never thought that would happen. Did he tell you who was pulling it by any chance?

Police Officer #2 enters and stops next to Police Officer #1.

Police Officer #2: He said it was a blue diesel shunter with a British Railways symbol on his sides.

THOMAS, EDWARD, and HENRY had overheard the conversation nearby. They were all shocked.

THOMAS: Brian did this?

HENRY: So he is evil. I KNEW it!

EDWARD: Now Henry, let's not get ahead of ourselves. It could have been an accident. Maybe just a broken coupling.

THOMAS does not know what to say. CARLY enters the scene. She heard everything.

CARLY: But what was he doing with the fuel wagon anyway?

There was a long silence from the engines. They came to a realization about the point in question.

INSPECTOR NASH was waiting for more questions from the policemen. Policeman #2 was writing stuff in his notebook.

Policeman #1: May we speak to the controller of this railway, please?

INSPECTOR NASH looks at him and nods his head in response.

INSPECTOR NASH: I'm sorry, but he's on holiday. I'm in charge alongside another employee currently.

Policeman #1 stares at him for a moment- He leans towards Policeman #2's ear and whispers something. Policeman #2 nods and closes his notebook. He puts it in his right pocket.

Policeman #2: Alright Sir, you're very lucky no got hurt, but you need to keep the railway maintained a little better.

INSPECTOR NASH turns his head to his left and sighs.

Policeman #1: Good day, Sir.

Both exit the screen. INSPECTOR NASH puts his right hand on his face and does a massage once more.

THOMAS, EDWARD, and HENRY look at him with sad faces.

We go above them all and in a little and then-

fade to:

Ext. Sodor-Tidmouth Sheds-Night

We arrive at the main engine sheds in the rail yard at the big station. There are 20 engines within the sheds, filling each spot in the 20 berth shed.

THOMAS, EDWARD, and HENRY had told the others what happened and who was pulling the fuel tanker.

TOBY: I told you that diesel would be trouble!

EDWARD: I knew there were diesels out there that take a hatred towards us steam engines, but I never thought they would try to destroy anything here on the Island.

MOLLY: Whatever made Sir Topham Hatt send us such a horrid engine?

ROSIE: What if that diesel tries to hurt our passengers?

REBECCA: That diesel must be stopped before it does any more damage!

BURNETT STONE and Inspector NASH enter the scene to calm the engines down.

BURNETT STONE: Now engins... ENGINES!

INSPECTOR NASH: Thanks Stone. Let's not panic engines. This could have been an accident, you know. Maybe just a broken coupling as Edward said.

There was silence. But it was Henry how broke it after seven seconds.

HENRY: Inspector, did Sir Topham Hatt assign Brian to take a fuel wagon away?  
INSPECTOR NASH: No.

HENRY: So why did he take one?

There was a long silence. INSPECTOR NASH sighs. He knew that Henry had a point.

PERCY: We're gonna die.

GORDON: Quite right, little Percy. We won't survive until that diesel is gone.

BURNETT STONE: C'mon guys! We're all still here. The main thing is that nobody got hurt. Alright, now let's calm down and get some sleep. We've got work to do tomorrow. Inspector Nash and I will both have a talk with Brian.

Fade Up: Music

The engines sigh. This maybe the two men's first time running the railway, but they can find ways to calm everyone down. They turn around and walk away.

The engines look at each other. They were all worried of their fates with this new threat looming on Sodor.

THOMAS: What if someone does get hurt?

TOBY: Then we must be on our Guard. There's no telling when the Diesel might strike again.

EDWARD (sternly): You heard what the Inspector said. Calm down and get some sleep.

The engines are now silent for the rest of the evening.

Fade Out: Music


	6. Chapter 6

fade to:

int. SODOR-BIG STATION-DAY

At the big station, we see some coaches waiting at the platform. A red tender with a number 5 backs down onto the them. The engine revealed as JAMES the Red Engine. He is quite vain and often hotheaded.

James was getting ready to take a passenger train along the main line. The passengers were climbing aboard the coaches and taking their seats. Porters were loading the luggage van.

At last the last door banged. The Guard looks at his watch and blew his whistle and wave his green flag and JAMES gets ready to start. JAMES' DRIVER pokes his head out of the cab to call to JAMES.

James' Driver: Full Steam Ahead, James!

JAMES blew his whistle in response and starts to pull his train. He grumbles to the coaches.

JAMES: Come Along! Come Along!

We watch the whole train pass with 4 coaches.

fade to:

EXT. SODOR-Main line-day

Fade Up: Dark Music

Dark clouds are in the sky and we hear the storm in the distance. The wind picks up at a slow pace.

JAMES appears on the screen with his train. We watch him until he crosses the screen.

Now we see black wheels spinning round and round. We watch them spin until we see the side view of JAMES and the coaches. So far things are alright so far. Now we see the dark sky and suddenly, without warning, a lightning bolt flashes in front of the screen and a loud crack of thunder is heard.

JAMES was looking rather annoyed with the weather.

JAMES: Ugh! Why do we have to have another storm? I really don't like stormy weather.

JAMES' DRIVER: You'll just have to put up with it James. There's nothing we can do about it.

JAMES: But can't we go any faster, Driver?

The Driver thought for a moment... Finally, he said...

JAMES' DRIVER: Alright. We'll go a little faster. There's no need to rush.

He opens the regulator and JAMES began to pick up speed.

He rounds a curve. It was going right.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and JAMES felt his wheels come off the rails. He was taken by surprise. JAMES and the whole train fell on the right side. They hit the ground hard. JAMES got disconnected from the train and the tender and continues to slide while spinning. He hits his head on a big rock and stops. We watch him lay there for a few seconds.

Fade Out: Music

We zoom out further away from the crash site to see the whole derailed train.

Close Up: James' Cab

We hear coughing from the cab. JAMES' DRIVER and FIREMAN appear out of the cab. They were unhurt, but coughing a lot. The Driver comes out first, then the Fireman.

James' Fireman (coughing): What happened?

James' driver (coughing): Someone must have put a derailer on the track.

JAMES' FIREMAN (coughing): I'll go check on the passengers and the Guard.

The Fireman turns around and heads towards them with his back bent a little.

The Driver goes over to JAMES to see if he was hurt.

JAMES' DRIVER: James? James, are you alright?

JAMES does not answer. JAMES' DRIVER goes to the front of the smoke box and looks at JAMES. He saw what had happened and begins to panic. We don't see what's going on.

JAMES' DRIVER: James...James? JAMES?!

Fade Up: Sad Music

JAMES still does not answer. We still don't see JAMES' face, but we can tell something is wrong.

The Driver puts his hand on one of the buffers and begins to cry.

JAMES' DRIVER: Oh no. HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! ANYONE HELP!

As he still calls for help, we zoom further away and see the wrecked train. The camera tilts up at the dark clouds and more thunder is heard. It now starts to rain.

Fade Out: Music

fade to:

EXT. SODOR-Main Line-Day-Later

We see BURNETT STONE on the screen with a serious look on his face. He's doing something and we don't know what.

JAMES' DRIVER and FIREMAN were looking anxious.

JAMES' FIREMAN: Is he alright, Mr. Stone?

Burnett turns around and gets up.

Burnett Stone: He's unconscious. We need get him to the works to be mended. He's badly hurt.

He wipes his hands and leaves. The Driver and Fireman sigh.

Burnett Stone is walking towards the coaches. We see lots of ambulances. Medics were helping the hurt passengers into the vehicles so they can take them to the hospital.

Another policeman was there making some notes on his book. Stone approaches him.

Burnett Stone (CONT'D): How are the passengers?

The policeman is still writing when he spoke to him.

Policeman #3: Well Sir, we only have 12 injured. Luckily no one was killed during the accident.

Stone lets out a sighed relief. He takes a handkerchief out of his left pocket and mops his face.

Burnett Stone: Phew! Bless my soul, Nash will have less to worry about.

The policeman finishes what he wrote and closes it.

Policeman #3: Do you know what caused the derailment, Mr. Stone?

Stone looks at him as he puts his handkerchief back in his pocket.

Burnett Stone: No I don't.

Policeman #3: Well someone has placed a derailer on the track, according to some of the investigators.

Stone stares at him. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Policeman #3 (cont'd): I must go now. Good day.

The policeman exits the scene. Mr. Stone turns around to where JAMES was.

Judy and Jerome were now lifting JAMES onto a flat truck to take him to the works. Workmen were guiding each of the cranes towards the flat truck.

By the time JAMES was loaded on the truck, JANE arrives to push JAMES to the works. She takes off. We zoom out a little just enough to see THOMAS on the left corner of the screen.

Fade Up: Music

We see THOMAS' front end. He was watching JANE take her brother away. He was sad. A small tear starts to roll down his cheeks. This was one is another sad moment.

Fade Out: Music

fade to:

EXT. England-SCRAPYARD-NIGHT

Fade Up: Music

We return to Johnson's Scrapyard. Everything is still the same as we last saw it. Men were out and about with their business lifting heavy metal and other sorts of scrap. One person is wearing his welding mask on. He was holding a blow torch. He was cutting something up.

He stops cutting and stands up and starts hitting a smoke box door of an L.M.S. Black 5. It fell to the ground.

Close-Up: The Man

The figure puts his mask up and reveals Brian's Master. He was grinning on the fact that he was cutting up an engine. He loved his job. His expression changes when he looks forward and saw who was coming to the yard. He gets down from the scrapped engine and walks up.

BRIAN appears on the screen and stops with a train load of scraps.

THE MASTER had a very stern expression when he met up with BRIAN.

THE MASTER: Well... any luck?

BRIAN looks at him.

BRIAN: No.

THE MASTER: What's the hold up, Brian?

BRIAN: They never seem to die. I tried blowing up one, but he left the yard and I even tried derailing another, but still nothing.

THE MASTER turns to his side and took sighs. Then he turns to his back.

THE MASTER: You failed me, Brian. I thought I could count on you, but you proved me wrong.

Brian says nothing.

THE MASTER (CONT'D): What about that tank engine? Is he gone?

BRIAN: No.

THE MASTER furiously pounds on the scrapped tank engine that looks like THOMAS. He roars loudly as he hits it. The sound of him pounding it was loud. BRIAN says nothing still. He has no emotion.

THE MASTER has both of his hands on the tank engine and drops his head in frustration. He stays there until he can control himself.

He turns around towards BRIAN.

THE MASTER: I'm not going to release the Beast on you, because I have a plan.

BRIAN'S DRIVER comes out from the cab to listen.

THE MASTER: We are going to take over that railway by force. After this, we will eliminate all the steam engines in Britain.

BRIAN'S DRIVER: Sir, you can't be serious!

THE MASTER: I am serious!

BRIAN'S DRIVER: Sir, you can't do that! That's someone else's property.

THE MASTER: DO I EVEN CARE, TED! NO! I DON'T!

BRIAN's DRIVER was scared after getting yelled at.

THE MASTER (CONT'D): Fat Hatt's railway is part of the British Railways! It is not a private railway! Steam engines are disgrace to this country! They all must be destroyed. It's what Dr. Beeching would want. So we must make sure they're all gone. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!

BRIAN's DRIVER nods a yes. BRIAN wanted to know how is he going to do that.

BRIAN: And how do you suppose we do that?

THE MASTER glares at him.

THE MASTER: We are going to create a diesel army, that's what!

BRIAN: Is there anything I can do to help?

THE MASTER: You've helped quite enough! I'm doing this all by myself!

BRIAN says nothing more. He sighs.

THE MASTER turns round and looks up at the THOMAS like tank engine.

THE MASTER (CONT'D): I'll even get rid of that tank engine myself as well. He will be sent here to rot and die. Just like his brothers and sisters. Then he will never be seen again.

The scrapped Tank Engine is seen for a little bit and then we...


	7. Chapter 7

cut to:

EXT. SODOR-RAILYARD-DAY

We experience a grey sky. It was cloudy outside. The sun was not out, no birds singing, and it might rain again. We tilt down to see the Engine Sheds in the rail yard.

In the sheds, there was THOMAS and EDWARD. They looked very sad.

THOMAS: What are we going to do, Edward?

EDWARD: Continue on as usual. It's what Sir Topham Hatt would have wanted us to do.

THOMAS: But things have gone wrong since he left. A blown goods shed and now a derailed train. Whatever could happen next?

EDWARD thought for a moment. Then he glances over at THOMAS.

EDWARD: Thomas, I'm starting to think Toby is right.

THOMAS: About Brian?

EDWARD: Yes. I think he may have caused the derailment.

THOMAS: What makes you say that?

Fade Up: Music

EDWARD: Yesterday, I saw both Brian and his Driver at my station.

Dissolve to:

EXT. Sodor-Edward's station-flashback

We are at flashback on EDWARD'S story about what he saw yesterday. EDWARD is there in the flashback and he is moving forward and saw BRIAN at the station. EDWARD gets suspicious and tries to see what he was doing. The Driver had something in his arm. We can barely see what he has. The Driver climbs into the cab of BRAIN. We then hear EDWARD'S voice.

Edward (V.O.): The Driver had something around his arm. I couldn't see what it was. And then he just climbed into the cab and they take off.

BRIAN takes off down the line, leaving EDWARD very suspicious about it.

EDWARD (V.O. Continued): And I believe it or not, they were on the same line James was on.

dissolve to:

EXT. SODOR-RAILYARD-DAY

We return back to the present day as EDWARD concludes his story.

EDWARD: That's when I realized what it probably was.

THOMAS was worried.

THOMAS: So he is evil.

EDWARD: I'm afraid so. But I'm personally 100% sure about it. I'm going to keep an eye on him.

THOMAS: Alright Edward. Please be careful.

EDWARD: I will, Thomas. I will.

THOMAS puffs out of the shed and exits the scene. EDWARD follows him afterwards.

Fade Out: Music

fade to:

EXT. SODOR-EDWARD'S STATION-DAY

We come back to the station again and EDWARD is there shunting trucks and coaches about in the yard. He couldn't stop thinking about the events that happened over the last two days. It was really bothering him.

He was backing up to get hooked up to some trucks when he heard a diesel. EDWARD knew it wasn't BoCo because he was at the Works. He glances over and spots BRIAN coming into the yard. BRIAN was going past the station. EDWARD whispers to himself.

EDWARD: It's Brian. Why is he here? Shouldn't he be at the Big Station now?

BRIAN was not stopping. He went through the yard and disappeared.

EDWARD wanted to see what was up.

Edward (cont'd): Driver, can we follow Brian?

EDWARD's DRIVER, who was in the cab, looked puzzled.

Edward's Driver: Why would we do that?

EDWARD: Because I think Brian is up to something. I think he might be the one who is causing all of the trouble here on the Island.

EDWARD'S DRIVER: Edward, we have duties here. We must do our work. We can't go following other engines.

EDWARD: Please Driver. We must find out. He could be the reason why all of this happened.

EDWARD's DRIVER paused for a moment. He sighs.

EDWARD'S DRIVER: Alright. But we have to be very quiet.

EDWARD moves forward. He clatters over the points and onto the main line to follow BRIAN.

fade to:

EXT. SODOR-LIFT bridge-day

Fade Up: Music

We see BRIAN enter the scene on the lift bridge. He crosses all the way over until he is in England. After that, EDWARD follows him on the bridge, going slow enough so that BRIAN does not hear him.

cut to:

EXT England-Scrapyard-evening

BRIAN enters the scene and goes into the graveyard for steam engines. After that, EDWARD appears slowly moving pass the sign that says Johnson's on it.

As EDWARD is still following BRIAN, he can see the whole yard. He looks around and sees all of the steam engines lined up in cold damp sidings looking very old and rusted up. EDWARD starts to get the chills in his boiler. It gets even worse when he stumbles upon the dead ones as well. EDWARD couldn't help, but feel sad for those engines, and hoped, deep down in his heart, that the engines were at peace.

At last, EDWARD looks up ahead and stops. BRIAN has stopped as well. Very faintly, he could see THE MASTER walking towards him. EDWARD tried to hear their conversation.

THE MASTER: We have a situation right now.

BRIAN: What's that?

THE MASTER: None of the diesels working on British Railways want to be part of the army.

BRIAN: And why is that?

THE MASTER: Because they said they have better things to do rather than scrapping steam engines.

EDWARD was surprised.

EDWARD (to himself): Army? What for?

We return back to our villains.

BRIAN: You know, Master, we should actually build an army for ourselves. Why don't you build them out of the bodies of the steam engines. Like you did with the Beast.

THE MASTER smiles. He liked that plan.

THE MASTER: That is brilliant! Then we will have our army and take over Sodor. By doing that, we'll melt down the bodies of these engines to create parts for our diesels. Then we will eliminate all of the steam engines there, and then the other heritage railways in the entire country.

EDWARD, his Driver, and his Fireman all gasped.

Edward's Fireman: Oh no! They're going to take over our railway and then destroy all of the steam engines in Great Britain!

EDWARD'S Driver: C'MON Edward! We have to warn the others!

EDWARD quickly reverses to get out of the scrapyard. But he bumps into something behind him. EDWARD looks back and sees another diesel.

The Diesel: You're not going anywhere!

EDWARD: Uh-Oh.

The Diesel pushes EDWARD towards the front of the screen. EDWARD was now scared.

Fade Out: Music

cut to:

INT. SODOR-BIG STATION-DAY

Meanwhile back on the Island of Sodor, before all of this happened, THOMAS was at the big station with his two coaches, ANNIE and CLARABEL.

CLOSE UP: Thomas

Passengers were boarding his coaches one by one as usual. THOMAS was going to take another trip down his branch line until he reaches the top station.

We hear CARLY calling his name.

CARLY: Thomas!...Thomas!...

THOMAS looks over to his left.

CARLY enters the scene on the right.

THOMAS: What's wrong, Carly?

CARLY was looking very worried.

CARLY: Thomas... Edward went to the Other Railway earlier today.

Thomas (gasps): What?! Why would he do that?

CARLY: From what I've heard, one of the signalmen caught him following Brian there.

THOMAS stares at her. Then he sighs. He knew what was going on. CARLY could tell he knew about something by the expression on his face.

CARLY (CONT'D): Thomas? Is there something you want to tell me?

THOMAS takes a deep breath.

THOMAS: Edward told me he was going to keep an eye on Brian. He wants to know what he's up to.

CARLY stares at him. She puts her right hand on her face.

CARLY: Oh my gosh... This is very bad. Those Diesels could mistake him for an escaping engine... he could be killed!

THOMAS looks at her for a few seconds-then he closes his eyes for a moment.

Then he spoke.

THOMAS: I'm going out there and find him. He could be in trouble.

CARLY was shocked at the idea. So were ANNIE and CLARABEL.

ANNIE AND CLARABEL: No Thomas! It's too dangerous!

CARLY: Plus, think about your passengers!

THOMAS: I know it's dangerous, but Edward is my friend. He's been one of my closest friends since we both arrived on Sodor in 1923. I must save him.

CARLY: But what about your passengers? What are they going to do?

PERCY enters the scene in reverse beside THOMAS.

PERCY: Don't worry, Thomas. I'll look after them.

THOMAS glances at PERCY. PERCY smiles and winks at him. THOMAS smiles back.

Fade Up: Music

CARLY was speechless about the arrangement.

CARLY: Well if you're going to rescue Edward, then I'm going with you!

THOMAS: No Carly. It's too...

CARLY interrupts

CARLY: I didn't ask you, Thomas. I'm going with you.

LILY: You're not going alone Carly, we're going with you!

Carly turns around to see her friends from earlier appear.

LILY: You seriously expect to go on an adventure and not include us?

TANYA: Yeah, what's the big deal?

THOMAS could see the determined look on the teenagers face. He sighs.

THOMAS: Alright. First, let's get a Works Unit Coach, there's no way MORE than three people can climb on board and ride in my cab!

CARLY and her friends smile.

CARLY: I'll let Control know that is to alert every signalman that you are coming. I'll tell them my father said so.

THOMAS stares at her-then he smiles.

CARLY exits the scene on the right. While her friends secure a Works Unit Coach.

THOMAS' DRIVER was lighting up his pipe.

THOMAS' DRIVER: We'll then let's hurry up and find Edward.

He waves the match to blow out the fire and throws it away.


	8. Chapter 8

cut to:

EXT. England-end station-night

We are located at the end station of the main line of Sodor Railway. The moon and the stars were out that night. THOMAS enters the scene going across the screen from left to right pulling the coach full of Carly's friends with him.

THOMAS is now in front of us and goes past. The screen turns round to the back end and we see him pass a sign that says British Railways on it. This indicates THOMAS has gone onto the Other Railway.

cut to:

EXT. England-forest-night

We enter the forest. It's very dark. Fog covers the rails and the moon was looming over it. A lamp is shone ahead and it is getting closer and closer. Smoke was coming from behind. There was THOMAS traveling through the forest with his lamp shining through night. "Peep Peep" he whistles.

An owl appears on the screen turning his head towards the screen and hoots.

We see the owl's backside and he watches THOMAS go by the tree. "Peep Peep" whistles THOMAS again.

We see the front view of THOMAS. So far the line is clear.

THOMAS was making a brave face showing nothing is going get in his way.

CARLY peers out of the cab window. She was making sure everything is alright. THOMAS continues on. A goods train passes by with its lights on.

fade to:

EXT. England-SCRAPYARD-NIGHT

It was a long journey to England, but at last we reach Johnson's Scrapyard. We see what THOMAS sees such as the sign and the steam engines lined up in the sidings.

THOMAS enters the yard.

Close Up: THOMAS

THOMAS looks around him. He could see the all of the sad faces of the steam engines and see dead ones. We can still feel the darkness of the graveyard.

THOMAS notices a steam engine looking scared. He was breathing hard and was looking in different directions. He notices THOMAS and gave him a warning.

Steam Engine

Turn back... TURN BACK! Get out of here while you can! This would be the end of the line for you!

The teenagers hiding the Works Unit Coach are quiet, but they are scared, and shivering.

Now THOMAS was scared. He didn't like this. But he kept going. He gulps.

THOMAS looks around to see if he could find EDWARD. He looks to his right, gasps, and stops. We wonder what he's looking at.

pan to:

INT. Thomas' cab-night

Fade Up: Sad Music

CARLY appears out of the cab window, while the others stick their heads outside of the coach.

CARLY: Thomas, why did you stop?

PATCH: Thomas, mate what's the hold up?

They all look ahead and then realize why. They gasp. Their mouths are open. They all cover their mouths with their hands one-by-one.

TANYA: Oh my god.

We finally see what it is. It is the scrapped THOMAS like tank engine. This engine is to represent one of THOMAS' brothers and sisters.

THOMAS, with his mouth open, stares at it. Now we could see both THOMAS and the tank engine on one spot. We go back to THOMAS, with his mouth still open. He blinks and a small tear rolls down from his eyes.

cut to:

INT. THOMAS' CAB-NIGHT

CARLY no longer had her hand on her mouth. She was now feeling sad for THOMAS.

CARLY: Oh Thomas.

Cut to:

EXT. WALES-SCRAPYARD-NIGHT

THOMAS closes his eyes. He was feeling a lot of sadness in his heart.

Fade Out: Music

Suddenly, there was a whisper and a hiss. THOMAS opened his eyes and looked around. No engine alive was around him.

THOMAS: Who's there?

The whisper and hiss came again. The whisper and hiss came from a steam engine name Lizzie, a dockyard tank engine from the London, Midland, and Scottish Railway.

Lizzie: Are you one of The Fat Controller's engines?

THOMAS was surprised. He corrects her.

THOMAS: Sir Topham Hatt, yes.

LIZZIE appears behind a long line of vans. She was painted black with red stripes and the British Railway Logo on her side tanks and the number 3765 on her bunker. She had six small wheels, and had similar shape like Thomas except she has connecting rods.

THOMAS and the teens stare at her with awe.

KARA: My word. A Thomas look alike. Never thought I'd see the day!

Lizzie (smiling): I'm Lizzie. A dockyard engine.

Thomas: Dockyard engine?

Lizzie smiles.

LIZZIE: Yes. I worked for the London, Midland, and Scottish Railway beginning in the late 1920s. Nowadays, I'm here.

THOMAS: I'm an engine from the South Coast. During the time of British Railways, my brothers and sisters worked at the dockyards after they left Victoria Station.

LIZZIE: I've heard about the E2s. Such fine shunters, but they were considered failures by some people.

THOMAS (annoyed): I see.

CARLY gets down from the cab. She walks towards LIZZIE as the others look on.

CARLY: What is a fine young engine such as yourself, doing here?

LIZZIE frowns. She didn't like talking about it, but she sighs.

LIZZIE: No one wanted me. Apparently I am not worth it. But luckily my Driver is here to bust me out of here.

THOMAS could see the sadness in Lizzie's eyes. Lizzie looks at THOMAS.

Lizzie (CONT'D): But if you're a Fat...

THOMAS(INTERRUPTING): Sir Topham Hatt. We don't really call him The Fat Controller.

LIZZIE: Oh. Well if you're one of... Sir Topham Hatt's engines, then why are you here?

THOMAS knew she was troubled. So he decided to tell her the truth.

THOMAS: I came here to find a friend. He must have come here.

Lizzie ponders at the statement. She seems to know who he's looking for.

Lizzie: Is he the same color as you, but bigger? With a number 2 on his sides?

THOMAS: Yes that's him! Where is he?

LIZZIE: He has been captured by Abram Johnson. He's the owner of this scrapyard.

The entire Sodor group are horrified.

CARLY: We have to save him!

THOMAS: Do you know where he has taken him?

LIZZIE was silent for a moment. She was about to speak when we hear Abram Johnson's voice, aka THE MASTER.

THE MASTER (V.O.): Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here.

Both engines gasped and look to see who it was. We zoom away from THOMAS until we can see THE MASTER's shoes.

We are now seeing THE MASTER's face. He had an evil smile on his face.

THE MASTER (CONT'D): Looks like you finally have decided to join us, Thomas.

THOMAS didn't think he would know his name. He was feeling scared. He started stuttering.

THOMAS: How... how… how… did... did… you know... my name?

THE MASTER takes a step forward.

THE MASTER: I know you. Thomas the Tank Engine. A friend of mine told me all about you.

THOMAS was confused.

THOMAS: Who?

The Master (darkly): His name is Brian!

THOMAS was horrified.

BRIAN enters the scene behind THOMAS. He was on the same track as THOMAS.

THOMAS: Brian?! Toby was right! You are evil!

THE MASTER laughs evilly.

THE MASTER: At least he's better than what you are. He doesn't make a bunch of noise like you do. And his kind is the future. He has replaced many classes... including yours!

THOMAS: What?!

THE MASTER: That's right. The Billington E2 Class has been replaced. All of your brothers and sisters of your class have been sent here to die! You are the last one remaining!

THOMAS was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Then he begins to cry.

THE MASTER (CONT'D): Cry all you want because your life will end here soon. Brian's here to replace you.

THOMAS: Why are you doing this?

THE MASTER: To create the future for the railways. Your controller is ruining it by keeping you hunks of junk. You guys do nothing but create smoke that ruins our clean air as well as making too much noise. I am trying to fix that by eliminating EVERY steam engine in Great Britain!

THE MASTER turns his back towards THOMAS.

THE MASTER (CONT'D): I'll bet that you know of a gentleman named Dr. Beeching?

THOMAS: What about him?

THE MASTER: Dr. Richard Beeching is my best friend and we both agreed that something...

dissolve to:

EXT. England-station-flashback

Fade Up: Music

We begin a flashback on THE MASTER's story about the past with him and Dr. Beeching. The screen is in black and white. There are at a railway station waiting for a train.

The Master (V.O.): ...must be done to make railways a cleaner place from you filthy and vile machines.

A steam engine passes by with some coaches. It stops. The young MASTER makes a disgusted look.

Dr. Beeching makes a face that has an idea.

THE MASTER (V.O./cont'd): Until one day, Beeching had an idea.

fade to:

EXT. England-railyard-flashback

We see the two men again meeting up with a diesel engine. It was big and strong. They watched it operate.

THE MASTER (V.O./CONT'D): He showed me a new type of engine called a Diesel. These types of engines didn't pollute as much as steam engines do. They burned oil instead of coal and didn't make steam.

The young MASTER makes a thumbs up for the idea.

THE MASTER (V.O/CONT'D): They were proven to be cheaper to operate and easier to start. My god they were beautiful.

fade to:

EXT. England-railway station-flashback

This is where Dr. Beeching shows off the Diesels to British Railway workers.

THE MASTER (V.O/CONT'D)

And so we arranged things. By the late 1950's, Dr. Beeching became the Chairman of British Railways, and started purchasing diesels as well as eliminating some of the branch lines while...

pan to:

EXT. ENGLAND-scrapyard-flashback

Scene of Johnson's Scrapyard

THE MASTER (V.O/CONT'D): ...I created my own Scrapyard and Smelters and called it Johnson's. The graveyard for outdated, filthy, and vile steam engines.

pan to:

EXT. ENGLAND-RAILYARD-FLASHBACK

We see railway workers and passengers looking happy, and we then see a diesel pulling coaches pass by.

THE MASTER (V.O/CONT'D): Believe it or not, crews and passengers were all pleased. 'No more hard work' they said.

fade to:

EXT. England-heritage railway-flashback

We see some steam engines that are still being used.

THE MASTER (V.O/CONT'D): Some steam engines went to museums or on heritage railways. I despised that. I wanted all steam engines scrapped and forgotten.

We see a picture of a big tender engine that has a similar shape like GORDON.

THE MASTER (V.O/CONT'D): I wanted to scrap the famous Flying Scotsman. But he was bought by that bastard, Alan Pedgar!

We see the young MASTER looking very upset about all of this.

THE MASTER (V.O/CONT'D)

I was really upset about all of this. I knew I had to do something to put an end to all of the stupid machines.

Fade Out: Music

dissolve to:

EXT. England-SCRAPYARD-NIGHT-present day

THE MASTER turns round back to THOMAS.

THE MASTER (CONT'D): That's when I decided to finally make a plan, and believe me, it will work!

THOMAS was absolutely furious.

THOMAS: You're a mad man! You can't do this!

THOMAS' DRIVER: I happen to think that steam engines are better than diesels. I for one quite enjoy hard work!

THE MASTER: Oh, but I can. And there is nothing you or your little friends can do to stop me.

Fade Up: Music

He points behind him to show EDWARD on a siding. THOMAS gasps.

THOMAS: Edward!

EDWARD looks behind him.

EDWARD: Thomas!

Thomas (furiously): Let him go!

THE MASTER only chuckles. Then turned to his men.

THE MASTER: Cut them up, boys.

Two men with blow torches came out from behind the scrapped tank engine.

Man #1: What about that other tank engine, boss?

THE MASTER: Focus on these two first.

The men put down their masks to cover their faces and start up their blow torches. Man #1 went to his right to cut up EDWARD while Man #2 went to the left to cut up THOMAS.


	9. Chapter 9

THOMAS' DRIVER quickly set the reverse to back away.

THOMAS' DRIVER: BACK THOMAS! BACK!

THOMAS tried to back away, but BRIAN was holding him down. EDWARD couldn't move because he had no crew on board. The Men came nearer and nearer.

Just when the first man was about to cut up EDWARD, someone hit him with a frying pan. It knocked him out and there we see SIR TOPHAM HATT with his frying pan.

The other man turns round to see what was going on, but someone came up behind him and covered his mouth with a rag filled with chlorophyll. It knocks him out and we see INSPECTOR NASH.

THE MASTER was horrified.

THE MASTER: What! No! No! BRIAN! GET RID OF HIM! Men now!

The Master sends out more men, only to see them knocked out by Tasha Stone, and Lady Hatt who have their umbrellas on them.

Burnett Stone, Harry Cupper, and Billy Twofeathers also appear and knock out the other men with their fists.

Change Music

BRIAN gets ready and starts pushing THOMAS. THOMAS holds back with every ounce of steam he had. THE MASTER turns and quickly runs away to go do something.

The men and women went to check to see if EDWARD was alright.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: Edward, are you alright?

EDWARD: I'm fine. What are you all doing here, Sir?

INSPECTOR NASH: I called him about the situation that you were missing. Then I heard my daughter lying to Control about something!

He glares at CARLY, but she didn't have enough time to explain.

CARLY: It's a long story, but that's not the point. Look!

CARLY points to where THOMAS and BRIAN were at. The two engines were having a push war. Sparks had flung out from both sides of their wheels trying to out strengthen the other. But BRIAN was stronger than THOMAS.

BRIAN: Your worthless strength is no match for mine. It's time put you to your place and join your brothers and sisters.

THOMAS had his eyes shut tight and gnashing his teeth. He was trying real hard not to be beaten by a villain.

Carly, her friends, the adults of Sodor, EDWARD, and Lizzie all watched anxiously as the two snorting engines were pushing each other as hard as they could.

THOMAS' DRIVER and FIREMAN worked hard to put every ounce of weight and steam into THOMAS to stop his rail opponent, even with BRIAN being stronger than him.

Suddenly BRIAN starts to feel funny. Then he hiccups, coughs, and chokes. His engine finally breaks down. THOMAS made a loud roar as he pushed BRIAN away and made him derail and crash into the remains of some dead locomotives.

Fade Out: Music

We are back with THOMAS who was looking back at the damage he had done. The residents of Sodor present run towards him.

TEENAGERS: Thomas! Are you okay?

THOMAS looks at them.

THOMAS: I'm fine.

CARLY: Are you sure?

THOMAS: Yes.

LIZZIE who was still behind the vans, spoke up.

Lizzie: We can't stay here! Mr. Johnson might release the...

There was a load roar from a diesel engine. All of the characters look behind at the wooden shed with the X on the door that said "DANGER"

Then moments later, something pops through the door. It was a mechanical claw. This is what THE MASTER and BRIAN were talking about. The Beast!

Everyone Gasps

Fade Up: Music

LIZ (CONT'D): Run! He awoke the Beast. No time to explain!

THOMAS was quick to take leadership.

THOMAS: Quick! Let's get moving!

Liz: Wait! I need a Fireman! I only have a Driver!

EDWARD: And I need my crew!

THOMAS glances at CARLY.

THOMAS: Carly, you will be Liz's Fireman. The rest of you teens hop back in the coach!

Then he quickly pushed the train of vans beside EDWARD.

THOMAS (CONT'D): Stay hidden, Edward, until all clear. Sir, protect Edward and the rest of you go and find Edward's crew.

EDWARD: They are tied up somewhere.

The Beast uses the claw and pounds through the door again. It was getting close to opening it.

CARLY jumps into LIZZIE's cab and starts shoveling coal. The Driver opens the regulator and LIZ takes off. THOMAS reverses and together they left the yard. LIZZIE takes off down the main line and THOMAS stops and goes forward to follow her.

The Beast takes another hit on the shed door and this time it breaks. We reveal the Beast. It was a big diesel painted olive green with a little white. The Mechanical Claw was on top of it. The face looked very ugly and scary and had green irises. It makes a loud roar like a Lion.

cut to:

Int. Beast's cab-night

Inside the cab of The Beast was THE MASTER himself. He was sitting down at the controls of it and was its Driver. THE MASTER was furious. He advanced the regulator, and The Beast starts chasing after the tank engines and the teenagers.

mix to:

EXT. England-SCRAPYARD-NIGHT

Change Music

The Beast passes the spot where EDWARD and SIR TOPHAM HATT were hiding. We go behind it and watched it turn right to where LIZ and THOMAS had went.

EDWARD watched it disappear. Then he said.

EDWARD: Good Luck, Thomas.


	10. Chapter 10

cut to:

EXT. ENGLAND-main line-night

We are on the British Main Line and in the distance were the two tank engines. They have their lamps on and going as fast as they could. There is no doubt that it was LIZZIE and THOMAS.

Pan To:

EXT. ENGLAND-Main line/Lizzie/Thomas(trav.)-Night

LIZZIE was puffing hard as fast as her wheels could carry them. CARLY was shoveling a lot of coal into the fire. The same went with THOMAS' FIREMAN. He was shoveling for dear life.

Then we hear a horn from behind THOMAS in the distance. The Beast was on its way to catch up to them.

LIZZIE was scared, but THOMAS was showing bravery. He calls to LIZZIE.

THOMAS: Don't look back! I know you're scared, but we have to keep moving!

mix to:

INT. BEAST'S CAB-NIGHT

THE MASTER was looking really angry. THOMAS is ruining his plans, and he hates him most of all.

We see the front view of The Beast, which is what THE MASTER sees. It turns on the curve and we see THOMAS' back end in the distance with his red lamp. THE MASTER groans and advances his regulator even more to make The Beast go even faster. The speed increases to 70Mph.

cut to:

EXT. ENGLAND-MAIN LINE-NIGHT

We see a red signal in front of us for a moment. That means danger, do not proceed.

We go further away from the signal and LIZZIE rushes by and passes the signal. She saw the red signal.

LIZZIE (scared): Uh... Thomas...!

THOMAS: I see it! But we can't stop! Not while were being chased!

LIZZIE was worried, but she did as she was told. She rounds a curve and then she sees a light in the distance. That was another train.

LIZZIE: Thomas...

mix to:

Int. LIZZIE's cab-night

CARLY looks up through the window. She gasps. And starts to panic.

CARLY: Oh no! THOMAS! TRAIN!

mix to:

EXT. ENGLAND-MAIN LINE-NIGHT

THOMAS gasps.

cut to:

EXT. foreign train-night

We see the train. It was pulling an Express train full of passengers.

cut to:

Int. Foreign Train cab-night

The Driver leans forward to see what was going on ahead. He sees LIZZIE in the distance

Foreign Driver: OH MY GOD!

He sounds the horn loudly. Hoping LIZZIE would respond.

cut to:

EXT. ENGLAND-MAIN LINE-NIGHT

THOMAS thought hard on what to do. Then he noticed a signal box up ahead and knew what to do.

THOMAS: LIZZIE! Blow your whistle as loudly as you can!

LIZZIE quickly did as she was told. THOMAS follows with his whistle. Both were loud.

pan to:

Int. Signal Box-Night

The Signalman heard them. He gets up from his chair and looks out the window and sees the two engines blowing their whistles. He turns around and sees the other train. He cries out and quickly set the points so that THOMAS and LIZ could be sent to the other track.

cut to:

EXT. ENGLAND-mainline/all trains (Trav.)-night

The two engines came closer and closer to the other train. Then LIZZIE swerved onto the other line. Now it was up to THOMAS. The Driver of the other train shut his eyes tight-then THOMAS swerved onto the other track. The other train was really close to hitting THOMAS' back buffer beam.

mix to:

INT. SIGNAL BOX-NIGHT

The Signalman watches the two tank engines going by and pondered why they didn't obey the signals. By the time the train had cleared, The Beast rushed by and was catching up on them. The Signalman understood now.

Signalman #2: This will slow him down.

He pulls the lever to set the points.

mix to:

EXT. England-junction-night

The points the signalman set were the ones that were directed to an abandoned branch line. Signalman #2 was right. If they go on the branch line, it would slow The Beast down. It is dangerous to go really fast on branch lines. In addition, The Beast is too heavy to go on them.

We see LIZZIE still on the run. She gets diverted on the branch line. Her Driver scratched his head.

LIZZIE's driver: Why are we on a branch line?

THOMAS turns on the branch line as well, with the Works Unit Coach in tow, and did not care.

THOMAS: Keep going! There is no time to wonder where we're at.

The Beast gets on the branch as well. THE MASTER saw where he was. He was furious. He had to cut down speed. He pounds on the controls angrily. He cuts down his speed and The Beast roars again.

cut to:

EXT. England-branch line-night

Change Music

We see an old bridge in front of us. It is above a river, but at a higher position from the water. The bridge is so old that some parts of it were falling off. If heavy engines go on it, it will collapse.

The screen changes to where we can see LIZZIE's light in the distance. She is heading towards the bridge. We return to them. LIZZIE was getting tired of running.

CARLY peers out of the cab and sees the bridge up ahead. She saw a piece of wood had fallen from the bridge as they rounded a curve.

CARLY: Thomas! The bridge is breaking!

THOMAS looks over at the bridge and he sees it. He had to do something.

THOMAS: We'll have to cross!

LIZZIE, CARLY, and CARLY'S FRIENDS: WHAT!

THOMAS: I know it's dangerous, but it's the only way to lose those guys behind us.

CARLY: Thomas, are you sure?!

THOMAS: Everybody! You have to trust me!

Lizzie anxiously looked up ahead of her-then she looks back. The Beast was almost up to THOMAS.

THOMAS (CONT'D): Trust me!

LIZZIE closes her eyes and gnashes her teeth and puffs towards the bridge.

mix to:

EXT. England-bridge-night

LIZZIE starts crossing the bridge and it makes a lot of creaking noise. The bridge starts to break even more. It gets worse when THOMAS comes on it with his coach.

CARLY anxiously watches the bridge from below.

LIZZIE makes it across just as The Beast enters. The claw gets close to the coach. THE MASTER makes an evil grin.

THE MASTER: Good bye, Thomas the Tank Engine, and you little bastards with him!

Suddenly, the bridge finally collapses and starts falling down. THOMAS makes it through with his coach, but The Beast did not. It was falling into the ravine below.

THE MASTER screams that he is falling, and plunges to his death below alongside his own creation. It causes a massive explosion. Bigger than the one at EDWARD'S STATION. We zoom out by cutting each picture to see what it looked like far away.

Fade Out: Music

fade to:

Ext. abandoned station-night

We arrive at an abandoned station somewhere on the branch line. We see THOMAS and LIZZIE enter the scene from the bottom of the screen.

We return to the ground facing the front end of the two tank engines as they come to a stop. They looked tired and were panting to catch their breath.

CARLY gets down from LIZ's cab and goes over to THOMAS. She was smiling.

CARLY: Thomas, we did it.

Meanwhile, Carly's friends jumped off of the coach and ran over to hug Carly, indicating their gratefulness for surviving the chase.

THOMAS was still panting, but he managed to speak.

Thomas (panting): Yes... we did...

LIZZIE (panting): You were... pretty... fearless there, Thomas.

THOMAS makes a faint smile, but he knew it wasn't true.

THOMAS (PANTING): Actually... I was terrified.

CARLY: But you have shown bravery. I saw it in you.

THOMAS smiles.

LIZZIE looks up at the sky. A small light can be seen in the distance. We see it too. Dawn was coming.

LIZZIE: It's almost dawn. We better moving so we can go back to Sodor.

THOMAS' DRIVER peered his head from the side of the cab.

THOMAS' DRIVER: I'm afraid we won't be going anywhere right now.

Carly's Friends: Why not?

mix to:

INT. THOMAS' CAB-NIGHT

THOMAS' FIREMAN was looking at the water gauge. He answers the question

THOMAS' FIREMAN: We're out of coal and water.

mix to:

EXT. ABANDONED STATION-NIGHT

LIZZIE smiled. She knew what to do.

LIZZIE: Don't worry, Thomas. You helped me out of a situation, now it's my turn to help you.

THOMAS: Do you know your way about?

LIZZIE: I've been on this line a few times. There should be another junction at the other end. There might be a water column and a coaling stage there.

THOMAS: Lead the way.

Fade Up: Music

LIZZIE backs onto THOMAS. THOMAS' FIREMAN got the shunters pole and hooked up the two tank engines together. CARLY climbs back into the cab, LIZZIE blows her whistle and sets off down the branch to find the junction.

We look up at the night sky and we see the moon and the stars out. The stars were sparkling and the moon shined brightly. The light can be seen in the distance.

Fade Out: Music

fade to:

EXT. SODOR-BIG STATION-DAY

We return back to the Island of Sodor and come to the big station. All of the engines are there. GORDON, HENRY, PERCY, TOBY, EMILY, REBECCA, ROSIE, BOCO, DAISY, RYAN, BEAR, DONALD, DOUGLAS, DUCK, OLIVER, MOLLY, MURDOCH, KATE, and finally EDWARD. We wonder why they are not doing their work like SIR TOPHAM HATT would want them to do.

Apparently, SIR TOPHAM HATT is there as well as INSPECTOR NASH, BURNETT STONE, LADY HATT, and the parents of the missing teenagers. They were beside EDWARD on the right.

SIR TOPHAM HATT paces the platform.

INSPECTOR NASH and BURNETT STONE both stare out in the open to see if THOMAS and and the teens had made it back.

GORDON was feeling bored.

GORDON: What time is it?

GORDON's DRIVER looks at his watch.

Gordon's Driver: It's 2:00.

The engines were getting anxious.

PERCY (worried): What if they didn't make it?

EMILY: It's hard to think about it, little Percy.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: We can't give up hope. They have to alive still.

There was a long silence.

The STATIONMASTER came out. SIR TOPHAM HATT looked at him.

SIR TOPHAM HATT (CONT'D): Any luck?

Stationmaster #3: No Sir. Not a call from Thomas' crew or the teens.

The Inspector puts his hand covering his eyes.

INSPECTOR NASH: I really want my daughter back.

BURNETT STONE: We all want our kids back Nash, we all do.

SIR TOPHAM puts his hand on the Inspector's back and patted him. While Tasha hugs Burnett affectionately.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: And I want my engine back.

Fade Up: Music

Then we heard a familiar whistle. Everyone else hears it too and looks out in the open and there we see THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE with LIZZIE coming round the curve side by side.

All the engines whistled and the staff cheered.

The two engines stopped 10 feet away from the station. All of the men and women ran towards them.

We see CARLY jump down from the cab and ran towards her father. They hugged each other as they are so happy to see each other. The other teens jump out of the coach to hug their parents as well.

INSPECTOR NASH: Thank goodness you kids are safe!

We watch the moment of love between parents, grandparents, and children for a few secs.

We are now seeing THOMAS in front of us. SIR TOPHAM HATT enters from the left corner.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: Thomas, I was so worried about you.

Thomas (smiling): I'm still here, Sir. I'm not scrapped yet, nor will I ever be!

SIR TOPHAM HATT smiles back, but not for long.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: Thomas, that was very dangerous of you to go out there! You could have been killed! That includes you as well, Edward!

The Inspector got involved as well.

INSPECTOR NASH: That could have happened to you kids as well! We were worried sick about you!

THOMAS: I know, Sir. I just wanted to help and save Edward. He was in trouble and I had to do something, I know he would've done the same for me.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: I understand that, Thomas, but you should have left this to me, Inspector Nash, or Burnett Stone, we could've solved this matter ourselves.

LIZZIE (interrupting): Please Sir. If Thomas hadn't done that, I probably would have never been saved from there. Same goes for Edward. He saved us both, as well as all remaining steam engines from going to extinction.

SIR TOPHAM looks at LIZZIE. He was surprised.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: Who are you?

LIZZIE: I'm Lizzie. A Dockyard engine from the L.M.S.

Sir Topham Hatt (stunned): My...My.. Lizzie. For a second there, I thought you were one of Thomas' sisters.

LIZZIE chuckles.

LIZZIE: I know. But my family has been all scrapped just like Thomas's.

SIR TOPHAM HATT: It's a real shame that no one wanted to preserve one of your kind. I wonder why?

LIZZIE's face fell.

Fade Out: Music

LIZZIE: I don't know, Sir

SIR TOPHAM HATT

Well, I think I got a job for you. Would you like to be our new dockyard engine at Tidmouth Harbor, and to be repainted to a different livery?

LIZZIE (SMILING): Oh yes please, Sir. Thank you.

Then she glances over at THOMAS.

LIZZIE(CONT'D): Thank you, Thomas for bringing me here. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. And all surviving steam engines would have been gone forever.

GORDON heard it.

GORDON: Steam engines would have been what...?

THOMAS smiles at LIZZIE.

THOMAS: Your welcome, Lizzie.

EDWARD calls out.

EDWARD: Three cheers for Thomas the Tank Engine! The hero of the North Western Railway!

"Peep Peep Peep!" whistled all of the engines.

THOMAS smiles and then spins his eyes.

fade to:

EXT. SODOR-DOCKYARD-DAY

Fade Up: Music

We now go to some scenes of the engines, we first see LIZZIE at Tidmouth Harbor in her new red livery with the NWR initials and the number 47 on her sides. She is seen shunting there alongside Rosie, the NWR's #37, and Stanley, the NWR's #38. All three are seen laughing.

mix to:

EXT. Works-day

This is the scene where JAMES is finally mended and it proves that he is alive and well.

JAMES smiles and toots his whistle.

His sister JANE is there, happy to see her brother back in order.

The Men cheer.

mix to:

EXT. SODOR-MAIN LINE-DAY

We see HENRY going into a tunnel with a goods train and we also see GORDON coming out of other tunnel with the Express. We are in between them. We then move to the coastline, we see REBECCA passing by with a passenger train. She whistles hello to MERLIN who is pulling an express train as well. He whistles back.

mix to:

EXT. SODOR-TOP STATION-DAY

In this scene, we see PERCY and TOBY in the yard. TOBY heads for the quarry while PERCY is shunting trucks. They were happy that everything is in peace. DAISY rolls by with a Milk Van, tooting to MAVIS who is pulling a slate train.

mix to:

EXT. SODOR-BIG STATION-DAY

We see EDWARD getting ready to depart from the station with a passenger train. Both he and the audience hear the Guard's whistle blow. He then he blows his whistle in response and he sets off.

He passes by CHARLIE who is shuting, and BOCO who is rolling by with a goods train.

mix to:

EXT. SODOR-Branch Line-sunset

Our last scene comes to THOMAS with ANNIE and CLARABEL where they are puffing to the sunset.

He then looks over towards the hill, and sees CARLY and her FRIENDS once more, who are waving at him.

THOMAS whistles goodbye which concludes our story.

Screen Fades.

THE END


	11. Epilogue

We look down at a shot of the smoldering ruins of The Beast and The Master. The shot pans up from the wreckage as we zoom in on a figure who is looking down. White drops are seen flying from the inside of the figure's hood.

As the figure stands on the viaduct, the sun begins rising with the brilliant colors of orange, pink, and yellow crossing the sky with the red sun approaching in the distance.

The figure takes off her hood, revealing a pretty girl with brunette hair, she stares down at the wreckage with tears in her eyes.

Woman: Abram, this is not how this was supposed to end. We were to be happily married soon. You and me together at last. Who will I spend the rest of my life with now?

The woman pulls out a ring that was in her pocket and tosses it down the remains of the viaduct into the wreckage below.

Woman: Abram, I will finish what you started. The little blue bastard took your life, and I won't live it down! Wherever you are Thomas the Tank Engine, you will taste the fires of hell just like your siblings did! You and all your little friends will pay for this! Mark my words!

The woman takes a deep breath and continues on staring out at the view in front of her, vowing to take down the Sudrian Engines, and finish what had started.


End file.
